


My Darling Rabbit

by papayascents



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bunnyboy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, He/Him Lesbians, Non-binary Lesbians, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayascents/pseuds/papayascents
Summary: Blanche Ngo comes home one day to find that her pet rabbit Charlie has disappeared, to be replaced by a strangely familiar person. Insecurity, fluff, and a re-negotiation of relationship parameters ensue.





	My Darling Rabbit

After a long day of lectures and group discussions, the last thing Blanche wanted to do was spend time making dinner, so she stopped by the convenience store to buy xoi and ready-peeled jackfruit to eat with the instant ramen waiting for her at home. Then on the bus, the bag of jackfruit already torn into, she worried about her pet rabbit, Charlie. Blanche’s last group discussion of the day had run longer than usual, thanks to an argument between the faux anarchist and the old windbag who’d decided to return to school “because the thirst to learn never ages,” so she was getting home much later than she normally did. Rabbits could be left alone for quite a while, but Charlie was fussy and dependent; she drooped if she didn’t see Blanche for more than several hours.

But when Blanche crashed through the door to her apartment, there was no Charlie to greet her. She wasn’t in the play pen Blanche had set up, and she also wasn’t wandering around the living room or kitchen, which she sometimes did when she got especially fidgety and escaped from the pen. 

“Charlie?” Blanche called out, worry mounting. Had someone broken into the apartment and kidnapped her? But that was ridiculous. Why would someone go through so much trouble for a rabbit, even one as cute as Charlie?

Blanche was in the middle of texting Jo to ask if he’d dropped by and decided to take Charlie on a whim when she heard a tremulous voice say, “Blanche?”

She whipped around and came face to face with the strangest sight she’d ever seen. Standing in the hallway that led to her bedroom was a stranger wrapped in blankets. She had short, fine brown hair, a sweet oval face, and strangest of all, rabbit ears and whiskers. Blanche thought they were part of a costume, until the ears twitched much too naturally and the person said, “Oh, I’m so happy that you’re home!” 

She launched herself at Blanche, the blankets falling to the wayside and revealing soft white fur with patches of black trailing down her chest—the exact same pattern as Charlie’s fur. As the stranger wrapped her arms around Blanche in a crushing hug, Blanche’s thoughts stuttered to a stop and realization fell on her like an anvil. 

“Charlie? What happened to you?”

*

“And then I was human!” Charlie finished her story with a flourish, throwing her arms wide.

Blanche picked up the blanket, which had pooled around her hips, and covered her up again. Charlie had wrapped herself in them more for comfort than modesty and needed constant prompting from Blanche to keep them on. Blanche wasn’t a prude by any definition, but it just seemed wrong to keep staring at Charlie’s breasts when she’d been a rabbit only a few hours ago. They were nice though. Small enough to fit in Blanche’s hands, with dark brown nipples that seemed to always stay peaked and a patch of fur in between that Blanche really wanted to pet. 

No. She couldn’t think about that right now. Coughing, Blanche said, “So nobody came into the apartment? You didn’t knock over any mysterious packages that came for me?”

Charlie shook her head. “Nope! I just woke up from my nap like this.”

“And you just knew how to talk?”

“Well, it’s not hard, is it? I could understand you before, I just couldn’t say anything back.”

Mortification burned in Blanche as she remembered all the times she’d cuddled Charlie and yelled at the characters in television dramas, or complained to her about her mom, her swimming coach, and her most hated rival, Clarisse Min. “So you remember our last conversation,” she muttered.

“Of course I do! And I really wanted to tell you about my day, but I couldn’t. Oh! Does this mean we can actually talk to each other now? I’d really like that. Oh! But where am I going to sleep? I’m not going to fit into my cage anymore.”

Blanche’s head began to throb as Charlie continued talking. There were too many things to think about now that Charlie was no longer a fussy but manageable bunny. She needed sustenance. 

Tugging the blankets more firmly around Charlie she said, “Dinner first. Questions later.”

*

Blanche’s best friend Jo had been immersed in the occult ever since they’d met in high school, and on more than one occasion he’d half-jokingly referred to himself as a witch boy, so on Blanche’s request he came by while Charlie was slurping up her third cup of ramen and watching reruns of _Mysterious Garden_. He stared at her for several moments but she didn’t notice; her eyes were glued to the screen as the main characters yelled at each other in the rain. Then he turned to Blanche and said, “Yeah, I have no idea what’s going on. Are you sure that’s not someone _pretending_ to be your pet rabbit who turned into a human?”

Blanche shook her head. “She has the same markings as Charlie, and she remembers everything we’ve done together.”

Jo raised an eyebrow.

Blanche frowned. “Not like that, Josephine.”

“Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Anyway, I’ll ask around to see if anyone’s ever heard of a phenomenon like this. Do you want me to take her off your hands, too? There’s plenty of room at my place and I’m sure Hanna would be delighted to play with her.”

Blanche thought about Jo’s child and how they’d run her ragged the last time she hung out with them. “No, I’d rather she stay here. She’s a little fussy and probably won’t like being separated from me.”

Jo shrugged. “Suit yourself. Call me if you change your mind.” 

After he left, Blanche sat next to Charlie on the sofa and shared her jackfruit chips with her (Charlie ate most of them). She thought about what she’d said to Jo. She didn’t know if that was strictly true. Charlie the pet rabbit had been clingy, but would Charlie the human be the same way? After all, she could do things for herself now and didn’t need to be as dependent on Blanche. Maybe she would enjoy being a human and leave Blanche to pursue her own interests and adventures. 

It would be lonely without her. There wouldn’t be anyone waiting at home for Blanche, nobody to feed and pet and dote on. Blanche got so caught up imagining how empty the house would be without Charlie that she didn’t notice Charlie inching closer to her until she was leaning her head on Blanche’s shoulders. 

“I can’t sit in your lap anymore,” she said, pouting. “Is this okay?”

So she was still clingy. Pleased with this development, Blanche said, “Of course.” She draped an arm around Charlie and pulled her closer. She wasn’t small anymore, but she was still soft and warm and smelled of the lilac-scented shampoo Blanche bathed her with. 

They sat like that in silence, watching the main character in Mysterious Garden confess to her love interest that she was dying of cancer, until Charlie said, “I have something to tell you.”

Blanche blinked and stared down at her. Was she going to announce now that she wanted to leave Blanche and find out for herself what it meant to be a human being?

Then Charlie said, “I don’t think I’m a girl bunny. I mean, I am, but I’m mostly a boy bunny. Wait. I guess I’m not even a bunny anymore? This is really confusing.”

That was not what Blanche had expected at all. It was something she could understand though, so she said, “Oh. All right then. Are you still okay with being called Charlie?”

“Yeah, you can still call me that. I like the name you gave me.” Charlie flushed a pretty pink. “But you can say ‘he’ or ‘him’ when talking about me.”

“Okay, I’ll do that. Are you a boy like Josphine is a boy?”

Charlie thought hard for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, like that. I’m not a boy like your classmate Kyle is a boy.”

Blanche made a face. “Kyle is barely a human being.”

Charlie giggled. “You’re so mean!” 

Blanche felt warm inside as Charlie cuddled up to her again and kept watching the drama. Maybe, even if for only a little bit, Charlie would stay with her and they could spend time like this. It would be like old times, only better because now she could actually talk with him and not just at him. It would be nice to still dote on him and listen to him talk about the thoughts that occurred to him as he adjusted to his new life. 

When it was time for bed, Blanche selflessly volunteered to sleep on the sofa, but Charlie insisted that they share the bed.

“It’s too big and I don’t want to be alone!”

Which was perfectly fine with Blanche, except that Charlie also insisted on sleeping naked. He’d allowed Blanche to dress him in one of her university T-shirts and a pair of mesh shorts for dinner, but after they’d brushed their teeth and washed their faces he shed the clothes with alacrity.

“They feel weird,” he complained. “They move around and hang loose. It’s not like fur at all.” 

Blanche didn’t want to explain that his state of undress distracted her in a distinctly inappropriate way. In fact, if she was going to be perfectly honest, she found herself attracted to him and it distressed her. He’d been her pet only yesterday, and now she couldn’t stop staring at his breasts and the patch of fur that led down to the dark, springy hair around his crotch. The worst part was that there were obvious signs of his previous state, like the long white ears that flopped over his face, the whiskers that twitched every time he was interested by something, and the two buck teeth—all things which only made Blanche more eager to touch and tease and learn what made him squirm.

She couldn’t force him to wear the clothes though, so she just sighed and said, “Don’t complain if you get cold.”

“It won’t be cold if we cuddle!” 

Charlie crowded against her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. His breath tickled her ear as he said, “I always wanted to sleep with you like this, but you never let me because you were afraid you’d crush me in your sleep.”

“You really liked me, didn’t you?” Blanche had always assumed that Charlie was inordinately fond of her—he didn’t enjoy it as much when Jo babysat him or tried to play with him—but it was gratifying to have confirmation. 

“What are you talking about? I still like you!” Charlie burrowed closer and pressed his face against Blanche’s neck. The tips of his ears brushed her hair, and Blanche tried very hard not to think about what kind of noise he would make if she tugged on them. 

In a small voice, Charlie asked, “Do you still like me?”

Surprised by the question, Blanche twisted around to face Charlie. He looked down, avoiding her gaze, but she could see him gnawing at his lower lip. “Of course I still like you,” she said gently. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I’m not a bunny anymore. I’m a person now…mostly. But what if you don’t want a person? What if you just want your pet rabbit back? That’s what you called Jo over for, right?” 

“No, of course not! I just wanted to learn more about the situation. We still don’t know how this happened and how it might affect you, or even whether it’s permanent.” Blanche paused, realizing something. “I’m sorry, Charlie, I never even asked how you feel about this. Do you want to be a rabbit again?”

Charlie shook his head vigorously. “I didn’t dislike it, but now that I’m human, I like it more. I can get things for myself and actually talk to you and eat new food like ramen. I want to stay like this. I just didn’t know whether that’s what you wanted.”

Blanche stroked Charlie’s hair. It was lighter than his fur, falling through Blanche’s fingers like fine sand, but the feeling was still familiar. She’d done this many times before, comforting Charlie after a loud noise or some other disturbance had shaken him. Now that he was a person, the things that left him feeling vulnerable were more complicated. But for now, Blanche’s touch still seemed to soothe him. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, and Blanche wrapped an arm around his waist to draw him closer.

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” she said. “You get to make your own decisions now, and I’ll help you whatever they turn out to be.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Then…I want to stay with you and have things be like they were before. I’ll take care of myself and the house now that I can, but I still want to do things like cuddle and be petted and cooed over. I still want to be your pet.”

Blanche felt too warm all of a sudden. Charlie’s words, whether he knew it or not, had a much more suggestive meaning now that he was no longer an actual rabbit. Sliding her hand to cup his cheek, she said, “Do you really want to do that? You’re a person now. It’ll be strange for me to keep treating you like I did before.”

“It’s what I like. Please, Blanche, I want you to keep taking care of me. The only thing that’s different is that now I can take care of you, too.”

His eyes were bright in the city lights that filtered through Blanche’s curtains. Blanche could feel his breasts pressed against her chest, the nipples still hard and pointed, and his fur warm and lush against her bare arms. There was longing in every line of his body as he curled up closer to her, and she responded to it instinctively, tilting his face up and kissing him deeply. 

He gasped and uttered her name in a breathless squeak that made her laugh with affection.

Pulling away, she said, “I’m sorry I surprised you like that. Is it okay?”

He paused for only a brief moment before nodding. “It never looked that appealing in the dramas, but…it felt nice. I liked it.”

“That’s because they kiss horribly in dramas. Come here. I’ll show you what it’s supposed to be like.” 

Charlie obeyed eagerly, crashing his mouth against Blanche’s so hard that the buck teeth almost cut her lips. She curled her hands through his hair again and tugged, gentle but firm, pulling him back a little so she could show him what to do. She started slow, alternating kissing with soft biting and sucking on his lower lip. He moaned and copied her, hands splayed awkwardly against her chest. He was a wet and noisy kisser, and Blanche liked it. She always enjoyed when her bed partners were demonstrative in their pleasure. 

Taking one of his hands in hers, she curled it around one of her breasts and encouraged him to squeeze. “You can do that if you want. It feels good.”

He did it, hesitantly at first and then more eagerly, little moans falling from his lips. Blanche didn’t have much of a chest, but her tits were big enough that Charlie could squeeze and bounce them in his hand. He switched from one breast to the other until finally he was using both hands to play with her chest, all the while still kissing her with open-mouthed abandon. Blanche took it as an invitation and pushed her tongue inside, careful of his protruding teeth. She took her time exploring his mouth, getting used to working around the buck teeth, before starting to thrust in and out.

Charlie whimpered, mouth going slack and hands falling still. He kept his hands curled over her breasts, squeezing now and again, but every part of him seemed concentrated on getting his mouth fucked. Blanche kept her eyes open so she could watch him. His eyes were screwed shut and his brow furrowed. Pink suffused his entire face. When Blanche’s eyes traveled upwards, she could see his ears twitching frantically. 

All the heat that had been building up crested into a sharp stab of pleasure between Blanche’s legs, making her panties suddenly damp. She stopped kissing him in favor of grabbing one of his ears and tugging on it, eager to touch and fondle every part of him and drink up his reactions. 

“Ah! Blanche!” Charlie cried out. His eyes were wide open now, staring in dazed wonder at her as she stroked and pulled on one ear, then the other.

They were so soft and dense, and remarkably sensitive. They twitched at every minute touch, particularly when Blanche stroked the fur. Whatever feelings Blanche’s fondling induced, they must have been pleasant ones, because before long Charlie was moaning with abandon and squirming so hard that the carefully tucked in bedsheets came loose and bunched up underneath him. It only increased Blanche’s eagerness to touch him, so she began using her free hand to play with his tits. She concentrated on his nipples, pinching and tugging on them like she was doing with his ears. 

Soon, Charlie’s entire chest was flushed a dark pink and his nipples were swollen nubs, fat and hard between Blanche’s fingers as she twisted and rubbed them. “Blanche,” he moaned. “Feels so good.”

He shifted his legs and she heard a wet noise. Reluctantly, she let go of his ear to reach between his legs and was rewarded with the feeling of thick, sticky cum coating her fingers. 

Charlie whimpered. “What is it? Why am I wet there?”

Blanche trailed her fingers up his thigh and pressed them between his folds. She could feel every flutter of Charlie’s cunt like this, and the slick heat filled her with excitement. “It means you’re turned on, Charlie. You want to be fucked.”

She didn’t know how Charlie would react. Would he be hesitant? Curious? After all, he’d only been a person for a day; he might not understand what Blanche was saying. But to her utter surprise, he reacted immediately to her words. He rolled onto his hands and knees in front of her, lifting his hips so that Blanche got an intimate look at the cleft of his ass, the damp, pink folds of his cunt, and jarringly, the round, tufted fur of his rabbit’s tail. He smelled bitter and musky, and Blanche wanted to slide her tongue inside and taste him for herself.

“Like this, right?” Charlie asked, looking over his shoulder. 

To her slight shame, Blanche’s mouth was slack with desire. Charlie’s eagerness bordered on obscene. She had to wipe a hand across her mouth before asking, “How do you know? About fucking?”

Charlie huffed. “Doesn’t everyone? It’s not just people who do it, you know. It’s kind of like…an instinct.”

It was wrong, but Charlie’s words only made Blanche more eager to fuck him. He thought of sex like an animal would, a basic drive that needed to be fulfilled. Perhaps that meant he thought of his role as a submissive one, too, one where he would be mounted and dominated until Blanche had had her fill. 

As much as she wanted to do that, she needed to make sure that this was what Charlie truly wanted as well. “I need to hear you say that you want this, Charlie. Don’t just do it because you think it’s what’s expected from you. We can stop any time.”

Charlie whined, high and needy, and lifted his hips higher. “I want it, Blanche. I really, really want to feel you inside me.”

That was good enough for Blanche. She grabbed Charlie by his thighs, pushing his legs wide apart, and said, “Keep your hips lifted high for me, all right?” She waited only long enough for Charlie to comply before burying her face between his legs and sliding her tongue along his spread-open cunt.

Charlie cried out. “Oh! Wh-What are you doing?”

Blanche, already lost in the thick bitterness that coated her tongue, pulled away reluctantly. “I’m eating you out. Do you not want me to?”

His head was bowed so Blanche couldn’t make out his expression, but his ears were twitching like they had when she’d played with him and his voice was strained with desire. “No, I like it. It’s…it’s just not what I expected.”

“There’s more than one way to take someone, Charlie. Let me show you.” 

She went back to eating him out. She went slowly, as much for her pleasure as for his, reveling in the drag of her tongue across the slick surface of his cunt. Eating someone out always felt more intimate for Blanche; when she was pressed right up against them, her mouth and nose filled with their taste and scent, nothing else existed. It was no different with Charlie. Blanche slid her tongue as deeply into him as she could, fucking him and feeling every shudder that ran through his body as she did so. 

Eventually she coaxed him onto his back, pressing his knees up against his chest so she could have access to his clit. She dragged her tongue up and down, then sucked gently, encouraging his clit to swell even more. Charlie was loud throughout the entire process: he moaned, called out Blanche’s name, and told her how good he felt. Blanche listened to his cries, repeating the motions that had him calling out the loudest. 

By the time she finally pulled away, the sheets beneath Charlie were damp with his cum and her saliva, and her mouth was smeared with the same. Charlie was breathing hard and whimpering. He didn’t seem to be thinking coherently anymore. Blanche had barely caught her breath before he’d twisted to lay on his stomach and started humping the mattress. His hips pumped furiously, and Blanche was mesmerized by their rise and fall and the way his tail bobbed in a white blur. 

“Oh, bunny,” she breathed, the name slipping out of her mouth without conscious intention. Charlie was a person now, but he was still her pet. It was what he wanted, and, Blanche realized, what she wanted as well. She wanted to keep providing for his every need, watching over him and guiding him, and the fact that those things were now bound up in a sexual desire for him didn’t seem all that unusual. After all, wasn’t this just another way to care for him and make him feel safe and wanted, one that also made him feel good?

Putting a hand on his hip, she said, “Stay still, bunny. I’m going to put my fingers inside you now. I’m going to take care of you.”

“Okay,” Charlie breathed out, hips falling still. 

Blanche propped his hips up on a pillow and arranged herself between his legs, taking care to be gentle and thorough. Charlie held himself still for the entire thing, except for the slightest of trembling. He trusted her, and it filled Blanche with a satisfaction as deep as her desire. It was the sweetest feeling to finally push two fingers inside his wet and ready cunt and keep them there for a moment so she could savor how snugly they fit. 

Charlie made a desperate, keening noise. “Blanche, please! I need to be fucked.”

She couldn’t deny him. Blanche pulled her fingers out and rammed them in again, building into a hard and steady rhythm. Charlie helped her along, thrusting back to meet her every time she pushed in, and before long they’d fallen into synchronicity, working together to bury Blanche’s fingers as deeply as possible inside him. 

“More,” Charlie demanded. “More fingers, please!”

Blanche pushed a third finger in and Charlie let out a guttural cry. He reached between his legs and rubbed his clit, sending a hot rush of cum dripping down Blanche’s fingers. 

“That’s it, bunny, keep doing that,” she encouraged him. “Just let go of everything and come for me.”

He only lasted a few more moments before clenching around her fingers and shuddering so intensely that Blanche almost worried. She stroked his back and made soothing noises as he choked out sobs and moans, his body sinking into the mattress with sudden deadweight. Slowly, she withdrew her fingers and lay down next to him, still using her clean hand to pet him. 

“There, there, Charlie. You were so good. Did you like it?”

He nodded, eyes heavy-lidded and contentment draped over him. “It was even better than I expected.” Then he scooted closer to her, nuzzling her neck. “Can I do the same to you? I want to know what it feels like, the other way around.” 

Blanche’s neglected cunt ached, reminding her that her panties were an irreparable mess. She happily shed them, kicking them over the side of the bed, and took Charlie’s hand to guide it between her legs. “I’d like nothing better, bunny. Here, curl your fingers like this.”

As it turned out, Charlie was as eager to fuck her as he’d been to be fucked. He followed her guidance with devoted attention, face flushed and chest heaving almost as rapidly as when she’d been inside him. He was about as loud, too, exclaiming with pleasure and surprise every time she so much as clenched around him. 

“It’s so hot and tight. Feels good around my fingers,” he panted.

Blanche rocked her hips forward, encouraging him to thrust in faster. “That’s right,” she moaned. “You’re a horny little bunny, aren’t you? You just want to hump me until you’re satisfied.”

“Yes! Oh, yes, please!” 

To her delight, Charlie started thrusting his hips as well, as if he really was trying to hump her. Blanche imagined him getting on top of her and rubbing himself against her leg; she could already hear his little moans and whimpers in her ear, feel his breath hot against her neck as he brought himself to climax in a frenzy. The ache in her cunt grew until it couldn’t be satisfied with Charlie’s fingers alone, so she started rubbed her clit in quick, tight circles, letting out a cry as heat built up in her stomach.

“Bunny,” she moaned. “Charlie, keep fucking me like that. Make me come.”

He obeyed, changing the angle of his thrusts to one that knocked the breath out of Blanche and overwhelmed her senses until all she could think about was his fingers inside her. She was practiced with bringing herself to orgasm, and it was even easier with Charlie’s eager assistance. Blanche came just as he thrust in deeper than he had before, thighs tightening around his hand so she could hold him in place and ride his fingers. She ground down on them, heedless of anything other than the sensation of being penetrated and filled up. 

It took her several moments to come down from her high, and when she did, she opened her eyes to see Charlie staring at her with wide eyes, his fingers still buried inside her. 

“Charlie,” she rasped, voice hoarse from all the shouting she’d been doing. “Can you take your fingers out? I’m a little sore.”

He squeaked in embarrassment and withdrew his fingers. “Sorry!”

“Don’t be. You made me feel very good.”

Charlie’s face lit up. “Did I really?”

“Yes, you were a very good bunny.” It felt natural to say that, to praise him as she always had when he behaved well. 

Charlie seemed to like it too, judging from the way his ears twitched and how he almost vibrated with excitement. “Then we can keep doing this?”

Blanche smiled and wrapped an arm around Charlie, drawing him closer to her. “Yes, we can.”

“And…I can keep being your pet?” 

Charlie’s form and face were as yet new to Blanche, but the vulnerability apparent in his expression was as familiar as the shape of her own hands. So, too, was the fulfillment and purpose in her as she held him close enough to feel his heartbeat calming and said, “Of course you can, Charlie. You can be mine, in whatever way you want—I will always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have character profiles! They are here at my Patreon for subscribers: https://www.patreon.com/posts/28144947


End file.
